


and all these little things

by tammyoreads



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Children, F/M, Lies, Love, New Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tammyoreads/pseuds/tammyoreads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity has a child. No one on the team knows until a fateful incident. Shit basically is about to hit the fan.</p><p>Post Season 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. so i'll find what lies beneath

Prologue:

 

‘Hi, my name is Oliver Queen’

 

The day the superhot billionaire playboy walked into Felicity Smoak’s office, she knew her life had changed forever. How did she know? Because she had experienced the exact same thing three times before in her young, 25-year life.

 

One of those times, was when she got into MIT. Before that, everything else had been pretty average, or as average as a computer genius’ life could possibly get. She had changed a lot about herself after the acceptance letter. She learned to be brave; she learned to stand up for herself. And she most importantly, dyed her hair blonde. That was the major change in her life because it meant she was cutting off all ties to a family that never treated her right in the first place.

 

The other two times, she never did like to go into, mostly because she kept a lot of secrets. That was how she understood Oliver’s need to be the vigilante. She understood the need to keep secrets so that you could keep those you loved safe. There was also the fact that she thought Oliver was really hot. That helped him, a little bit.

 

So she became a part of the team. An important part of a pseudo-family that needed her as much as she needed them.

 

There’s a problem with keeping secrets though. No matter how much you try to hide things from people, all they need to do is get close enough to find out. And then, you’re in trouble. A lot of trouble.

 

 

 


	2. you take the breath right out of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver finding out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is rushed. Sorry.

1:

 

Felicity was typing away at her laptop when a news alert suddenly flashed across the screen. She didn’t know what pushed her to read the alert, but she did. What she saw chilled her more to the bone than being bathed in ice water ever could.

 

‘No,’ she breathed. She was shaking as she grabbed her phone on instinct and left messages for Oliver and Diggle. She didn’t know what she was going to do or how she was going to do it, but she had to do something. She wasn’t going to sit back and watch bad things happen. Especially when they involved her family.

 

 

***

 

‘Oliver, did you see her text?’ asked Diggle. ‘Yes,’ he replied ‘I’m on my way to the Foundry right now.’

 

They had set up the lair again after the Mirakuru-induced disaster and they tried to help the city whenever they could even with Oliver trying to fix his family’s company. He had enlisted the help of Roy as well, and they both were working on the side to find Thea, even when she had expressed her desire to never be found.

 

Oliver was convinced that she was fine, but he needed someone in his family to help him through the aftershocks of Slade Wilson’s madness. He needed his little sister.

 

He also couldn’t bear to lose another part of his family, which was why Felicity’s disappearance had him in a rage.

 

‘Oliver calm down!’ yelled Diggle as he tried to stop Oliver from destroying everything in the lair.

 

‘Why?! Why should I calm down John?! She has NEVER done this. EVERYONE else has, but this is Felicity. She tells me-us EVERYTHING! She has to be in trouble and I can’t...’ he broke off at that point, sitting hard on a table. ‘I cannot lose her Diggle. I refuse to lose her too. I have to find her, I need her more than...’ He couldn’t bear to continue after that. He tried to choke back the fear he was feeling. The fear that she might be dead.

 

John put his hand on Oliver’s shoulder and gripped it tightly. ‘She’s a big girl Oliver. She’ll be fine, wherever she is.’

 

John wasn’t entirely telling the truth, but he couldn’t have known that.

 

***

 

‘Jonah, oh dear god’ she cried, putting a hand over her mouth when she saw the little boy on the hospital bed. Behind her, an orderly rushed in, a bruise already blooming on his face, his breathing labored. ‘You can’t be in here ma’am. Only family is allowed for now.’

 

‘It’s fine,’ said the woman sitting on the couch in the room. She turned to look at Felicity and said, ‘She’s family.’

 

***

 

‘How did it happen? I mean, what could possibly have brought this on?’ asked Felicity, stroking the hand of the unconscious boy.

 

‘How do these things happen Felicity? I don’t know. It was my fault, I should have been watching him, I should have...’ The woman was caught off by Felicity’s bitter laugh.

 

‘It wasn’t your fault Amah. I know how Jonah is. He shouldn’t have been playing anywhere near that bridge,’ she said, a sigh escaping her lips. ‘You were coming to see me weren’t you?’ she asked.

 

‘Yes, we were. After everything I’d been hearing about what was going on in Starling City and the last thing that happened, whatever that was, I knew I had to come and see you. Are you okay, by the way?’

 

‘Yes, yes I’m fine,’ said Felicity smiling a little. And she was fine. She was better than she had been in months, what with everything that had happened. Seeing Jonah always made her feel better.

 

‘There was another reason we were coming though, Felicity’ said the woman.

 

‘Yeah?’ muttered Felicity, her mind only half on the conversation.

 

‘I have cancer. Stage 4,’ said the woman.

 

‘Oh no. Grandma no...’ cried Felicity, moving to hug the older woman.

 

‘I’m so sorry Felicity. I can’t take care of him anymore. You have to take him back with you...to Starling City. I’m moving into a hospice.’

 

‘We’ll stay here with you and I’ll take care of Jonah and we’ll all be fine. I need you Amah. I cannot do this without you’ she cried into her grandmother’s arms.

 

‘You have to Felicity. You’re strong and you are going to fight. You are going to fight like the Felicity I know. You need to’ muttered the older woman into her granddaughter’s hair.

 

‘But what if I lose Amah? What if I lose?’ she asked.

 

‘You won’t.’

 

***

 

She had been back for a couple of weeks, but still hadn’t contacted Diggle or Oliver, nor had she gone back to her apartment because she knew they would be watching it.

 

Jonah had woken up a while after Amah had told her the news. He had been very glad to see her, which she was grateful for. She hadn’t seen him in a while, especially not after what happened in Starling City and she was glad he still remembered her.

 

He had been overjoyed to find out he would be living with her once he got out of the hospital, but so sad to have to say goodbye to his great-grandmother that he gave himself a headache from crying.

 

She was surprised, but extremely happy that he was alive. The accident had looked bad and probably was bad, but it was as if something had been protecting his head. His neck wasn’t broken, which was a big surprise, considering the fact that he fell headfirst off a bridge, but he had gotten bad whiplash. He also had a sprained leg and a large cut on his head from a stone, but he was fine and making a fast recovery, for which she was glad. The doctors had been surprised at how fast he was healing, but she didn’t understand it herself. It was one of the many things she would never be able to understand about him.

 

She had kept him in mostly, ordering room service in the hotel where they stayed and watching TV with him. He had her talent with gadgets and smiled his happily crooked smile when she expressed her reluctant approval when he hacked into the hotel database and ordered ice cream sundaes for both of them.

 

She was hiding and she knew she couldn’t forever, but she didn’t want Oliver and Diggle to find out about Jonah or his connection to her. She didn’t want those paths of her life to cross because she had no idea what the outcome would be and she really didn’t want to find out.

 

The choice, it turned out, was never up to her. She found this out earlier than she expected.

 

***

 

Oliver turned into the parking lot of the hotel where the potential investors said they wanted to meet, angry that he had to halt his frantic search for Felicity. She had left her tracker bracelet behind, a birthday gift from him. She probably knew that the bracelet had a tracker, which would explain why she left it behind, but he was still annoyed. Diggle had been heavily involved in the search, but with Lyla’s pregnancy nearing its end, he had to leave most of the searching to Oliver. At some point, he’d said, ‘She will come back when she needs to Oliver, you know she will.’

 

Oliver wasn’t that patient.

 

However, today, he had to take a break so that he could bring back his family’s company. That was almost as important as finding Felicity. His Felicity.

 

He shook his head to clear such thoughts away. He couldn’t think of her like that. Ever. Especially when she could be gone because of him. He could never think of her that way, he told himself.

 

He got out of his car and went into the hotel. On his way in, he was greeted by the doorman who had been there for years. He remembered because he had been there a lot of times with Tommy and other...guests.

 

When he got in, he barely had time to look around before a little body came hurtling towards him, almost as if it was flying. He caught the person, but fell back in the process. A groan escaped him as he closed his eyes, trying to fight off the ache blooming across his back. It was one of the few times something like this would take him by surprise. Mostly because it had never happened before.

 

He opened his eyes to very familiar cornflower blue eyes, but when saw who the eyes were attached to, he let out a sigh. It was a small boy, no more than 7 years old. He had dark blonde hair and a wide, crooked smile. He also looked very familiar.

 

‘Jonah! You don’t do that! Ever!’ yelled a disconcertingly familiar _female_ voice.

 

He turned his head to look at the woman shouting from afar and he felt his heart beat hard against his ribcage.

 

‘Felicity,’ he said at the same time the kid on top of him said, ‘Mom.’

 


	3. is this the real life?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity explains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon any mistakes and also, I love that people love this. Thumbs up! And, I don't think I'm a very good writer, but I like doing this. I hope I stick it out too.

Oliver looked around the suite, just to have something to do. He saw toys and Star Wars’ DVDs lying around, giving the pastel-coloured room a bit of character. He didn’t want to dwell on what he already knew to be true. He was waiting for Felicity to come out and explain to him exactly what the hell was going on.

‘Oliver,’ she said from the doorway, trying to figure out how to begin explaining things to him. She decided to started off with, ‘How did you find me?’

‘Uh...I didn’t,’ he replied, not turning around to look at her, instead continuing his perusal of the room he was in, ‘I was here for a meeting with some investors. Obviously, that has taken a backseat because I need you to explain to me, exactly what is going on here’

‘Oliver, I...’ she began, ‘can you sit down? Please?’ she asked, finally getting him to turn to her. He took a seat and the look on his face nearly broke her heart and she knew she had to explain. She had been trying to avoid this moment, but it would have come up at some point. She couldn’t have kept Jonah a secret forever.

‘His name is Jonah,’ she began, looking at her hands.

‘He’s your son?’ Oliver said, although it came out as more of a question than a statement.

‘Uh, yeah, he is,’ she replied, laughing bitterly, ‘I had him when I was 19’.

Oliver’s head snapped up and she could feel the anger rolling off him in waves. He ground his teeth together as he asked the next question, ‘Who’s his father?’ 

‘I uh...I don’t know. It was in college, and he...’ she broke off at that part as the look on Oliver’s face changed to one of absolute horror.

‘Felicity,’ he breathed.

‘I went for some party that my roommate dragged me along to and I met some guy apparently and he...I don’t remember anything about it. I woke up in a hospital and they confirmed that I was...you know,’ she said, casting her eyes to the floor, feeling her eyes fill up with tears.

Oliver stood up sharply and swiped his hands down his face as he cursed harshly. 

‘They took his DNA off my body and tried to find him, but they never did, as if he didn’t exist or something. And I didn’t...I didn’t press charges,’ she said, finally letting the tears flow and her body shake with revulsion.

‘Why not?!’ yelled Oliver, letting his anger out, ‘Why the hell not Felicity?’. He hit his hands on the wall repeatedly and then flipped a side table over, making her flinch.

‘Because I found out I was pregnant! And I didn’t want to look that man in the face, Oliver. He nearly ruined my life and I knew I never wanted to see him or remember him in any way,’ she yelled back, standing up abruptly. ‘I found out I was going to have a baby and I didn’t want him tainted by that man in anyway.’

‘You could have...you didn’t even...argh!’ he yelled, pulling at his hair and she started feeling a little sorry for him. She had gotten over it a long time ago, but he had just found out.

She went to him and took his hands in hers and said, ‘I already made my peace with it. I have a beautiful blue-eyed son and I love him, regardless of the circumstances that brought him into this world.’

‘Were you ever going to tell me-us?’ he asked.

‘I was hoping I wouldn’t have to, but somehow, once I joined the team, I knew this day would come. He used to live with my grandmother and she was already old when she took him in, and now she has cancer now which totally sucks because she’s so awesome and strong and doesn’t deserve,’

She was cut off by Oliver saying, ‘Felicity,’

‘Oh right, sorry,’ she said, blushing.

‘It’s fine,’ he said, giving her a small smile that made her heart soar. Then his next words made it plummet. ‘What are you going to tell Diggle? And I understand if you can’t be on the team anymore.’

She shook her head and said, ‘For the first question, I’ll tell him the truth although I know that won’t go down well. And the second? Are you crazy,’ she asked, raising an eyebrow at him, ‘Team Arrow is my life now. And so is Jonah. I can hardly keep them separate. I’ll work it out,’

‘We’ll work it out,’ he said, squeezing her hand. She hadn’t realized he was still holding it.

He was about to say something else when his phone rang. She stood up from beside him and let him take the call, going to check on Jonah who she had put to bed before she went to talk to Oliver. She watched him from the doorway and smiled at his form. He had turned all the way around from the position she had first put him in.

She jumped when Oliver came up behind her and whispered in her ear, ‘He’s beautiful,’

‘I know,’ she replied, ‘who was that?’

‘Diggle. He wanted to know where I was,’ he answered.

‘Well, did you tell him?’ 

‘No. I thought you might want to let him know by yourself. Will you go back to your apartment today?’

‘Tomorrow, I think. I was only using this place as a hide out from you guys and your mama-bear tendencies anyway,’ 

‘Ouch. We’re not that,’ he began, but stopped when she raised an eyebrow at him, ‘Fine, maybe we can be sometimes, but we want you protected. There’s nothing wrong with that is there?’

She rolled her eyes at him and smiled. He almost didn't want to leave, but he knew he had to, to process fully, everything she had told him.

‘I’ll see you tomorrow? At the Foundry?’ he asked. ‘You will Oliver. No more hiding.’

‘Good.’  
 


	4. colouring my eyes red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diggle finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jonah is so cute. Cutest kid I've ever written.

‘Jonah Mason Smoak, get your hands off my computers,’ scolded Felicity.

‘Mooom,’ he whined.

‘No. These aren’t computers you play with. This is work,’ she tried explaining. When the pout on his face didn’t recede, she sighed and handed him a tablet with a sticker of an arrow on the back. ‘That was supposed to be your birthday present, but I guess you can have it...’

The sound of the door letting someone in stopped her and she stopped talking and stood in front of Jonah. Diggle stopped abruptly and stared at her for a moment before walking towards her slowly and stopping, leaving a few metres between them. Behind him, stood Lyla, who looked extremely happy to see her.

‘Diggle I...’ she began, but was cut off by Jonah pulling on her skirt.

‘Mom, what’s the password? And who’s the big guy?’ he asked.

‘Uh...it’s “smoak419”,’ she answered.

Diggle stepped back from her awkwardly and the look on his and Lyla’s face would have been funny if the ensuing reaction from her explanation wouldn’t be scary.

‘Did he just call you...what...Felicity, can you explain to me what...whoa,’ he said, turning from her. Lyla went to him and put a hand on his arm, trying to calm him down. Felicity was pretty sure that if he had fairer skin, his face would be completely red.

She didn’t know how to start explaining and she definitely didn’t want to say anything with Jonah anywhere nearby. She was saved from speaking by Jonah speaking up.

‘Hello big guy and pregnant lady. I know you’re pregnant because I’ve seen pictures of my mom with me in her tummy and she looked really big and tired and my grandma told me she nearly died and anyway, my name’s Jonah,’ he said, grinning a big, toothless grin and holding out a hand for one of them to shake.

Diggle was staring at the boy like he had two heads, so Lyla took charge of the situation and shook his outstretched hand saying, ‘I’m Lyla and this is my...husband, John Diggle,’ looking completely unbothered by what the boy had just said, even though her eyes belied her demeanor.

‘Diggle as in wiggle?’ he asked, scrunching up his nose, just like Felicity always did. 

Lyla laughed softly and answered, ‘Yes, Diggle as in wiggle.’

‘I see you’ve met Jonah,’ said Oliver from behind them. No one had heard him come in, even though he had caught a good part of the conversation, especially the part where Jonah said that Felicity had almost died. He had to ask about that.

Felicity smiled at him, grateful for his entrance. She didn’t bother stopping Jonah, not sure exactly how to begin explaining things to John and Lyla and she was glad that Oliver would be here to do it with her.

‘Liver!,’ yelled Jonah, running towards Oliver, who bent to catch him. ‘How’s it going Jonah?’ he asked, walking towards his teammates, carrying the little boy.

‘Good. I just met the pretty, pregnant lady called Lyla and her husband John Diggle as in wiggle,’ he explained.

Oliver sputtered and Felicity was impressed that he didn’t double over laughing at what Jonah had just said. ‘Oh really?,’ Oliver asked, hiking an eyebrow.

‘Yup and I have a new tablet and it has an arrow on the back, look at it,’ he said enthusiastically, ‘and I just love archery and the superhero guy called The Arrow and I can make a bullseye now’

This was new information for Felicity and she felt her heart stutter in her chest as Oliver turned his eyes to her and smiled widely.

‘Okay, now I really need an explanation. You knew Oliver? And you didn’t even bother telling me?’ asked Diggle, looking more than a little hurt.

Jonah was trying to get down from Oliver’s arms, and he put him down. The boy ran to the chair behind Felicity and settled into it, opening Angry Birds.

Oliver walked the short distance to Diggle and put a hand on his shoulder saying, ‘I just found out yesterday and it was purely by accident. I swear Dig, it was by accident. Jonah barreled into me yesterday and then he called Felicity his mom and she...it is so bad John,’ said Oliver, his voice cracking.

‘I need an explanation. Now,’ demanded John.

And so, with Oliver’s help, Felicity explained. ‘It was in 2007, the night before my birthday,’

***

‘Oh god,’ whispered Diggle when she finished. Oliver squeezed her hand as she looked over to Jonah who they had all moved away from.

‘I’m so sorry Felicity,’ said Lyla, a look of horror and revulsion etched into her face.

‘It’s fine. It was so many years ago and they never found him and now I have Jonah so there’s not much to be sorry for. I love my son,’ she said, a small, sad smile taking over her mouth.

Diggle had stepped away from them for a moment as he wiped his hands over his face and tried to calm down. 

‘Diggle, it’s okay. I’m fine,’ said Felicity, putting her hands on his shoulders and looking up at him, ‘I’m fine,’ she repeated.

‘What did he...Jonah, mean when he said you almost died?’ asked Diggle. ‘Oh that,’ she said, waving a hand, almost dismissively, but seeing the look on her friends’ faces, she knew she had to explain. ‘I carried Jonah past term,’ she said. At the confused look on the men’s faces, she rolled her eyes and clarified, ‘He was in my womb for longer than nine months. Thirteen, in fact. I was in the hospital from the seventh month. I’m surprised I graduated college sometimes, when I look back on it. I was sick from the very beginning of the pregnancy and I was even sicker by the time he was born. I wanted a natural birth, which added to the stress on my body and he was so tiny when he came out...I was in the ICU for two weeks after he was born. The doctors who knew about his uh...conception, said that Jonah’s sperm donor’s family might have a history of those things, but no one could know, could they?’ she said, ‘he was awesome though. I loved him from the moment I knew I was carrying him and that was so hard for me. I remember the police saying that I had every right to abort. I knew I would never do that of course. It wasn’t his fault his father was a...whatever.’ She was crying by then and Lyla was hugging her to her chest.

Oliver sighed as he watched the little boy. He wished he could find the bastard that did this to Felicity. He felt so angry thinking about her unconscious while someone...

He ground his teeth in frustration and left his teammates. He changed into sweatpants and began to work out his anger on the salmon ladder. He found Jonah looking up at him in awe and grinned at him. Despite the circumstances surrounding his conception, the kid was amazing. He had Felicity all over him, which made him even better.

He finished his workout and got down from the ladder. Diggle and Lyla were still talking to Felicity and by the look in her eyes; he guessed that it was probably about Jonah. He smiled at them and then at the kid.

‘So you think she’s pretty right?’ asked Jonah. Oliver choked on air as he tried to find an appropriate answer to the question.

‘Uh...’ he said, confused at what tactic to use to get out of answering.

‘Don’t worry, I think she’s pretty too,’ said Jonah in a ridiculously loud stage-whisper, making Dig, Lyla and Felicity look at them.

Felicity smiled at the two of them, feeling her heart constrict at the image the two presented, Oliver with his head bent to Jonah’s and Jonah looking up at him with a grin on his face.

‘I need to go to the bathroom,’ announced Jonah, walking toward his mom. ‘I told you that extra juice box would be a bad idea,’ said Felicity taking his hand.

‘No one likes a know-it-all Mama,’ said Jonah, making the other Lyla and Oliver laugh and forcing Diggle to crack a smile.

On the way to the bathroom, Roy burst in and did a double-take when he saw the male Felicity lookalike kid. He was even more confused when he heard him call Felicity “Mom”.

‘Uh...what the hell?’ he asked.

‘It’s a long story,’ said Oliver. ‘One you will definitely not like hearing.’

‘Okay, let me just tell you my news. I think I know where Thea is.’

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so comment and let me know what you think. It would be much appreciated if I knew where I was going with this and if it would be worth it. Thanks.
> 
> All characters belong to CW's Arrow writing team or whatever. I own nothing.


End file.
